This invention relates to a wiper shaft bushing assembly with a washer jet for motor vehicle screens.
A wiper shaft bushing assembly of approximately this type is known from British patent specification No. 966,176. In this wiper shaft bushing assembly the wiper bearing is guided through an aperture in the sheet metal of the vehicle body and is surrounded by an elastic plastic sleeve which is arranged concentrically thereto and consists of several parts in one of which a washer jet is located. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that the multi-part plastic sleeve is difficult to assemble and cannot be sealed off very well.
A further wiper shaft bushing assembly of approximately this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,537,471. In this known arrangement a channel is made within the wiper bearing guided through the aperture in the sheet metal of the vehicle body and this channel extends eccentrically thereto and is connected to a washer jet. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that the wiper bearing has to be made correspondingly wide and unsymmetrical.
The object of this invention is to improve a wiper shaft bushing assembly with a washer jet for motor vehicle screens in such a way that with a minimum of outlay in terms of material and with as simple a manufacture as possible an arrangement of the washer jet which is stylistically faultless and inconspicuous is obtained.